Shantay Leale Dominique
General Description She is a very proud woman; she is often very silent and statuesque. She has often been described as hard and cold, not just for her vampiricness; even as a human these where traits attributed unto her. Though as accurate as they are, they are also highly inaccurate. She is a just woman, a far woman. She decides matters not based on her heart but on logic and sense. Logic and sense often run contrary to what the heart wants or what is deemed as right by people who are led by emotions. She is high strung and proud to be so. She believes everyone is based on their worth and that every person defines their worth by their own actions and choices. She judges people by such and treats them as she sees fit accordingly. She can be condescending and even at times cruelly so; her good opinion once lost is generally lost for good. Once you make her your adversary, you will have quite the challenge before you and wont easily, if ever; gain ground back with her. She is however not without feelings and humor; however both are normally not shown in general company, only select company. Distinguishing Features Shantay has unique features, even for a Vampire. This is because of her human features, so let me back up and tell you what they where. Simply put, she was an Albino. Her skin was always pale white, her lips held almost no color; her was uncanny for it was a very light shade of silver with traces of white in it. Her eyes were also a very light shade of pure silver. And her ears where her strangest feature at all, as they where pointed (like an elf). So, when the venom mixed with her albino blood, sin her skin was already so pale, it gained a slight hue of silver to it; because of this she looks as if she wears silver lip stick, which she does not. Her eyes are more of a metallic blood red; and when she has feed on animals for prolonged time spans, instead of her eyes being a bright blue, they are a metallic blue. On top of all of her abnormal features, she has a certain air about her; the way she walks, talks, holds her posture. Even amongst many vampires she is noticeable by these features from the posture lessons ingrained in her form her form her aristocratic human up bringing. Her posture is flawless and her vampiric ability to hold still makes her statuses in it; her head is always held high and she always has the air of a truly noble person. Weapons of Choice Shantay was turned by a peculiar man amongst Vampires, he is trained in most known and some unknown by name marshal arts and combat. After creating her, he instantly set about training her in self control and all forms of combat known to him. She is in short, a weapons collector of all sorts and has had a long life time to archive this in. I will not state every weapon she owns, but a summary of her favorites. All blades and bullets are forged with silver plating, and these include several broad swords, long swords, short swords, hand and half and two handed grips, Rapiers, Shamshir; several long and short bladed knifes varying in style and shape, several sets of sai’s, Chinese hook swords, flails, maces and other bladed weapons. Gun's & Ammo Guns she carries or has stored: she is a gun collector, and hey, what is a gun without ammo to match? All bullets are custom made silver rounds. In Her Collection Be83629e7c.jpg|DSR-50 163 mg 42 right.jpg|MG 42 and MG 3 machine gun Heckler and Koch HK mr556 assault rifle German Germany 001.jpg|Heckler-Koch HK417 assault rifle P aeg mp7a1 tmsite.jpg|Heckler and Koch MP7A1 submachine gun Gallery 181 66236.jpg|Heckler and Koch MP-5KA4 Walther P99.jpg|Two Walther P99 QA (Quick Action) Special Abilities Standard vampiric heightened senses, strength, speed, hardened flesh. Shantay also acquired extra traits in her transformation. Many would consider her brain in and of its self to be a special ability. As a human she was an avid chess player and player of any and every game that derived from a point of strategy and study. She could typically put any opponent in check within five moves or less. Every duel she was witnessed too, she could predict the movements of the men and who exactly the victor would be. Many called her a witch who had the power to see the future; all who knew her denied this fact. It’s simply how her mind works, she categories and calculates for the obvious or most probably out come. This adds her more then anything and as a vampire with heightened senses who never for gets; yeah, have fun and try your best. Shadow Play; This Discipline grants the Kindred a limited control over shadows and other ambient darkness. Though the Kindred cannot truly ‘create’ darkness, they can over lap and stretch existing shadows, creating patches of gloom. The power also allows Kindred to separate shadows of things that are not truly there. Once a Kindred takes control of darkness or shadow, it grants a mystical tangibility while under the vampire’s manipulation. By varying accounts cold and hellishly not and cloying, the darkness maybe used to aggravate or even smother victims. Amongst their kind her first and strongest ability is that of Obtenebration; this ability can be broken down into three levels, depending on the strength at which its welder chooses to use it. Shadow Play is what they call the first level; this grants the vampire a control over shadows and other ambient darkness. Though not all vampires can truly ‘create’ darkness; this basic level of obtenebration does not require them too. They can over lap and stretch existing shadows, creating patches of gloom. The power also allows for separating shadows of things that are not truly there. Once a vampire takes control of darkness or shadow, it grants a mystical tangibility while under the vampire’s manipulation. By varying accounts cold and hellishly not and cloying, the darkness maybe used to aggravate or even smother victims. The second level of Obtenebration that is reach by over half of the vampires who possess this trait grants its users power over darkness. The precise nature of the ‘darkness’ invoked is a matter of debate among their kind. Some believe it to be things like shadows and the dark of night, while others, perhaps more correctly, believe the power grants a vampire control over the true darkness of the world. Some call it a darkness of the soul in living things and is always connected with the dead and or underworld, i.e. evil things. In any event, the effects of Obtenebration are terrifying, as waves of enveloping blackness roil out from the vampire, washing over their targets like an infernal tide (the effects on the victim vary with the welder). This power is effective on vampires, though as fears can kill humans, they cannot vampires. However having an emotional advantage over your appoint does lend to an upper hand. This level is reached by one third of Obtenebration wielders amongst the vast clan’s. The ultimate level of Obtenabration is Tenebrous; at this level the Kindred’s mastery of darkness is so extensive that they may create images in peoples mind from the darkness within them; bring in a sense, their worst fears and terrors to life. To be done to another vampire, all depends on strengths of parties involved. In addition the shadow play vampires gain the ability to see in the utter and complete dark as a person sees in the day. However Shantay is among the 38 – 52% of vampires created who hold a second, normally less powerful special trait; she also bears what their kind calls Shadow Feint. The way of the assassin is deception not direct confrontation. However, even the most straight forward members of the warrior cast; acknowledge the utility of this direction in combat. This technique allows it wielder to slow their enemy’s perceptions of them, having the image of themselves fraction of a second behind their actual physical location. This makes, depending on your opponent, the ones move virtually impossible to anticipate and is your best advisory if pitted against your own kind or wolves. Family Dead. She sees (still not named) as a second father, care taker and guardian. Elisa is often regarded as a younger sister and her three mutts are her best friends and closest comforts; she often says they replaced her drink (alcohol) Background History (Coming when able) Category:Vampire